Storage Room
by Gypsy Amelia
Summary: When Miss. Elizabeth Burke is having a rough day, there is always one person that manages to make her feel so much better. Miss Burke/Zeke Warning: Not for kids, smutty oneshot


**It has been a long time since i wrote a story and suddenly, out of the blue, I got in the mood for writing one of these suckers... hehe. Well, I saw the movie and I noticed there was some definite tension between these two, and i just couldn't resist. Well here ya go. :D**

**I don't own The Faculty or any of the characters. Just letting you guys know. :3**

* * *

It had been a long day. A long excruciating day and Elizabeth was frustrated. Aside from the fact that barely any of her student's paid attention in class, she had the worst neck pain imaginable. Elizabeth sighed as she entered her classroom and sulked as she made her way over to her desk. She groaned, rubbing her neck and grinding her teeth, not pleased that it wasn't even noon yet. Happily sinking down into her desk chair, she kicked off her heels and begins to rub her feet. She pauses for a moment to reach across the desk for her lunch bag when she realizes she left it in her car. Sighing in annoyance, she quickly slipped her shoes back on and rushed out into the hallway. She never liked the hallway, it was filled with photos of students and teachers smiling with mock enthusiasm and trophies won only for the sake of a meaningless title. She knew that she was definitely not in a single one of those photos because to her socializing was a waste of time. It holds nothing of importance, no philosophical relevance to the way a person should look, and reflect on their life. But that was only her opinion.

She was more than halfway down the hall, and she could see her car through the windows of the doorway, when suddenly, she feels something forcefully yank her backwards by the hips. She squeaks in surprise as she is pulled into the storage room with a hand over her mouth. She struggles only for a moment before she hears a voice, "Hey, easy there!" She lets out a sigh of relief as she recognizes the voice as one from one of her students, Zeke Tyler. She spins around, with a frown, and gives him a little shove in the chest. "God! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Zeke smirks at her. "Yeah well, you're cute when you're having a heart attack." Elizabeth scoffs at him and rolls her eyes, trying to cover the light blush that now warms her cheeks. She quickly crosses her arms over her chest. "What are we even doing in here? What do you want?" Zeke steps forward, suggestively waggling his eyebrows, and slips his warm hands under her blouse and over her stomach. "What do you think?" He whispers, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck. "Uhhh- I don't... I don't think this is a very good idea." Elizabeth stutters, trying to keep her thoughts straight. "Mmmm, and why's that?" He asks, kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone. "I mean, the school has rules... and this- ugh. We shouldn't. This isn't..."

Zeke massaged his hands over her belly and around to her back, pushing his body against hers. He carefully guided her backwards until her back was pushed against the door. Elizabeth sighed as he kissed his way back up her neck, to her jaw, licking and nipping the skin he was met with. She moaned and dug her fingers into his arms when he rocked his hips against hers, showing her how aroused he was. He pushed against her a little harder, when suddenly he realized she was moaning in pain rather than pleasure. He quickly backed up, his hands on her waist.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Worry shown through in his eyes and she gave him a halfhearted smile. "Its nothing, I've just been having some neck pain, that's all." Zeke let out a sigh of relief and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh really? I can help with that." She smiled at him again, and let him lead her over to the other side of the room, where he sat down then motioned for her to sit between his legs. Once she did, he brought his hands to her neck and massaged the taught muscles and the kinks that lay at the base of her neck. "Gosh your tense." He examined, and all she could do was hum in reply. She closed her eyes in bliss and leaned back into his hands, greedy for more. They sat there for a few minutes as he massaged her neck until finally he was done and he put his hands on her ribcage.

"Better?" He asked, a smug grin on his face. "Oh yes much. Thank you, that was amazing." She nodded, rolling her head to test for any more sore spots. "I was just getting started." He smirked, bringing his arms around from her ribcage to cup her breasts. She let out a gasp as he squeezed them lightly, he chuckled then kissed her neck again. "Yum, you're so delicious." She sighed as he removed a hand from her breast to run it through her hair. After a moment, he pushed back from her and stood up, then helped her to stand as well. Once standing, he turned her and kissed her, his hands lightly placed on her hips. She hummed into the kiss as it grew deeper, their tongues stroking each other, testing to see who was stronger. They broke apart only because of the lack of oxygen, gasping for breath. Zeke was lovingly stroking her back, when he gave her a devilish grin. "I have an idea." He said to her, a sparkle in his eye. "Oh boy..." She said uneasily, raising her eyebrows. "Don't worry! Just play along. I guarantee you'll enjoy it." She sighed and bit her lip, looking at him wearily. He looked so adorable, with a big cheeky smile on his face. "I... Ugh. alright."

After she said those words, she watched his face become serious. Zeke slowly reached a hand up and removed her glasses, placing them on a shelf against the wall. "You are so beautiful without your glasses." He said, bringing his hands up to her cheeks. He stroked her face for a moment then leaned down to kiss her, slowly and passionately. After a few of those kisses, he pulled back and began undressing her, receiving a small amount of protest, which he ignored. First her blouse, then her slacks, then her undergarments, leaving her in nothing but her heels. He slowly turned her and leaned her over, placing her hands on the storage room wall, making it so her behind was sticking out. He stood back and admired her naked form for a moment, then came back forward, positioning himself behind her butt. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her back and traced her spine with his fingers all the way down to her tailbone. He smirked as he felt her tense in anticipation. He slowly reached around in front of her and cupped her mound, making her gasp in surprise. She moaned as he parted her folds with his fingers and gently pushed on her clit with his thumb. He kissed and licked her back as he slipped a finger into her already wet opening. "You're already really wet, huh?" He taunted, and she moaned in reply. She groaned as he added another finger, stretching her. "Damn Miss Burke. You're going to be so tight for me." She whimpered as he pushed his thumb a little harder against her, and swiftly began pumping his fingers and kissed the top of her back again. "Mmm, I can't wait to see what you taste like." He whispered in her ear, and nibbled on her earlobe, making her clench her jaw. Her breath hitched as he quickly removed his dripping fingers from her and got on his knees behind her. He turned around and scooted backwards so his head was directly between her legs.

He was met with the delicious sight of her swollen wet folds, just begging to be tasted. He admired her for a minute then blew on her, making her shiver. "Don't tease!" She groaned and he smirked. Finally, he leaned forward and began licking her, from bottom to top. She whimpered and moaned, instinctively parting her legs further. He held onto her thighs as he slipped his tongue into her sopping opening. She squeaked as he began to fuck her with his tongue, trying to hold her still, "Ohhhh Zeke!" She moaned, digging her fingers into the wall, thrusting her hips against his face. He moved his mouth back and began to suck and bite at her clit, as he once more thrust two fingers back up into her. Her moans grew louder and he could tell she was getting close, her walls closing around his fingers. He removed his fingers from her and stood up behind her, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers causing his erection to spring free. Elizabeth turned her head to watch him pump himself a few times before alining himself with her opening. He tenderly pushed into her and she dropped her head, clenching, a slight wave of pain overcoming her. He waited a few seconds, rubbing her back, while she caught her breath and got used to his size. "ok." She whimpered, and he began to gently move in and out of her, slowly at first before gaining speed.

"Uhhh, Miss Burke! Oh fuck!" He grunted, as he held her hips and began to quickly slam into her. "Oh Zeke! Oh God! Oh!" She moaned, feeling herself get closer to the edge. With a few more thrusts she came, contracting around his cock, calling out his name. Causing him to grunt loudly and sheath his cock completely, emptying himself deeply within her. He held her waist as her knees gave out, and he gently lowered them to the floor, leaning her against his chest. She turned her head and burrowed it in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her belly, bathing in the afterglow. "I really needed that." Elizabeth admitted, nuzzling into his neck, and he nodded. "I could tell."

They waited a few more minutes before she looked over at a clock on the shelves. "The bell is going to ring in 8 minutes and I have a class." Zeke sighed and kissed the top of her head. "yea, me too." They both stretched and hurriedly got up. Zeke helped her find her cloths and dress, cleaning themselves off and fixing their appearance. "You go first and then I'll wait a few seconds and follow." She said to him and he nodded, giving her a small peck on the lips.

Right as he slipped out of the room, the gang walked by, grins on their faces. "We walked by a little earlier to look for you and.. uh... heard you." Delilah smirked, a suggestive look on her face. Stokes snorted, and Zeke chewed on his lip. "uh yea guys it was a real blast. Well we should really get going to class, you know, to look over home work." He said nervously, looking back at the door. "No way!" Stan laughed. "We wanna see who it was." Stokes nodded and cynically added. "That one blond frosh you've been eying? Am i right?" Zeke scratched the back of his head. "Its not that important, I'll tell you guys later. Lets go." But before they could move a foot, Miss Burke slid out of the room, adjusting her hair and blouse. The entire gang stood there, mouths hanging open, in shock. "I told you guys! not important!" Zeke grumped, a blush covering his face. "Well damn." Stan said, still stunned. "You tellin' me that story for sure." Stokes rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. "Yea sure." Zeke laughed nervously. "Lets just go to class."


End file.
